The PRAT Program is a competitive fellowship program to develop outstanding researchers who also possess strong leadership potential, to pursue research training in one of the laboratories of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) or the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). It is intended for individuals with backgrounds in the basic or clinical sciences who wish to obtain advanced experience in an emerging area of science (presently NIGMS is emphasizing the areas of systems pharmacology, and bioinformatics), or for those with expertise in the designated emerging area of research who wish to gain experience in new complementary fields. PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2011: Karl Erlandson, PhD Bernard Moss, PhD (NIAID) Samuel Hasson, PhD Richard Youle, PhD (NINDS) Christine Jao, PhD Susan Buchanan, PhD (NIDDK) Stephen Parker, PhD Francis Collins, PhD (NHGRI) Kentner Singleton, PhD John OShea, PhD (NIAMS) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2012: Chad Brocker, PhD Frank Gonzalez, PhD (NCI) Evgeny Kiselev, PhD Kenneth Jacobson, PhD (NIDDK) Carrie Lucas, PhD Michael Lenardo, PhD (NIAID) Nadine Samara, PhD Wei Yang, PhD (NIDDK) Ann Marie Stanley, PhD Susan Buchanan, PhD (NIDDK) Megan Wyeth, PhD Chris McBain, PhD (NICHD) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2013: Julia Lemos, PhD Veronica Alvarez, PhD (NIAAA) Alex Valm, PhD Julie Segre, PhD (NHGRI) Carrie House, PhD Christina Annunziata, Ph.D. (NCI) Alicia Pickrell, PhD Richard Youle, PhD (NINDS) Anastasia Aksyuk, PhD Alasdair Steven, PhD (NIAMS)